koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Banagher Links
Banagher Links (バナージ・リンクス) is the main protagonist of the story Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He is born shortly after the One-Year War out of wedlock between his father Cardeas Vist and a woman named Anna. When he was a child, his mother took him away from the Vist family. Many years pass in which his mother passes away and he eventually ends up at a technical school run by Anaheim at a space colony named Industrial 7 with the help of an unknown benefactor. His life changes drastically when he rescues a mysterious girl by the name of Audrey Burne. Shortly afterwards Neo Zeon remnants attack the colony and he eventually reunites with his mysterious benafactor, who turns out to be his father, to become the pilot of the recently constructed RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Working closely alongside Audrey who he quickly develops strong feelings for, he battles the Neo Zeon forces led by Full Frontal, as they race to find Lapalce’s Box, a mysterious object said to hold the potential to overthrow the Earth Federation. Mission Mode He is the first pilot to appear in the Those who Doubt scenario of the game. Awakening mysteriously on the unknown planet, Banagher Links sets off to search for a certain companion of his. He first engages Char and though acquits himself as Char’s forces surround him; Nanai demands his surrender to which he reluctantly complies. After Char and Nanai interrogate him, they along with Ribbons persuade Banagher to join their group. In a later debriefing with Nanai, he is further shocked that he had fought the actual Red Comet. Banagher takes part in several engagements under their command as they attempt to test his potential. Supporting Char in an attack against Scirocco and Haman he would eventually run into Audrey, his missing companion, while battling both Haman and Garrod. Once they break off, Banagher relates his discovery which Char verifies her identity as none other than Mineva Lao Zabi. Worried about Audrey, Banagher pleads with the others to help him ensure her safety to which Char sympathizes. As the fighting progresses, Banagher begins to doubt his actions and fears for Audrey’s safety. This results in arguments with Char that become intense as Banagher sees Char use tactics that actually place Audrey in further danger. During a combat mission, he encounters Setsuna and is allowed to go free after he explains to Setsuna what he truly wants in spite of his alliance with Ribbons. In turn, Setsuna offers him advice to which he listens to after breaking off from the battlefield. Confronting Char, the two have their most heated disagreement yet when Haman breaks in and accuses Char of putting Mineva in jeopardy with his actions. Having had enough, Banagher takes to the battlefield with backup from Setsuna and his allies as well as other defectors. He defeats Char and assists Haman, Audrey and those that had joined them in reaching safety. In the aftermath, Banagher and Audrey are reunited. In the later stages of the For Peace storyline, Banagher faces off against Full Frontal again as well as Audrey’s father. He also acts on Audrey's wish to try to reconcile Haman and Char's differences. In the historical missions for Banagher, the player relives the events of Gundam Unicorn though in a different fashion. In the first mission, Banagher faces off against Puru Two and the Quin Mantha (as a stand in for Marida and Kshatriya). The remaining two missions deal with the end of the story in which Banagher faces off against Full Frontal as he and Audrey make the final steps towards finding Laplace’s Box. Personality Quotes :See also: Banagher Links/Quotes Stats Relations He has special quotes in his missions if he works alongside either Haman, Audrey, Puru Two, Setsuna, or Amuro. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Banagher to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - :Mobile Suit - Unicorn Gundam :Action - The Unicorn transforms into its Destroy Mode and attacks targets that are in its line of fire with its beam sabers. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters